yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Chen
Overview Quite a popular Yukkuri species, they seem to win the affection of even those who hate all yukkuri from the bottom of their hearts. This could be due to a "cutesy" behavior. Yukkuri Behavior Yukkuri Chens are almost always paired with Yukkuri Rans and get along very well with them. If they cannot find a Yukkuri Ran to mate with, however, the next common pairing is with a Youmu. It's not known why this is, but it's guessed that it may be due to the the similar fillings that the two types share (Chen's being filled with milk chocolate and Youmu with white chocolate). Unsurprisingly, the majority of Chen types are docile and friendly. They can still become aggressive, however, and will often attempt to bite an attacker or what they perceive to be a threat. Their bites, while unable to pierce human skin, still cause pain so caution is to be advised when around a angered Chen. Chens are natural-born climbers, given their cat features, and it's not uncommon to find them lurking in a tree or another elevated site. Due to this, they seem to lack the want to be in elevated places. Domesticated Chens, while still having the natural urge to climb, still enjoy being lifted up by their owner. Though just like their wild counterparts they will usually not let out a "Its like flying" statement. When in heat, the pattern of which is random, they may be troublesome (especially in pet yukkuri) as they become extremely active and have a habit of spraying urine (sugar water) over objects, marking it as "their" territory. When in heat, it's best to keep an eye on the Chen, pet or not, and use a spray bottle to stop them from marking territory. New owners may not know when a Chen is urinating to mark territory and may not allow their pet to urinate at all causing bladder-related issues. Much like Youmus, these yukkuri would have made good livestock yukkuri if it weren't for their popularity as pets. Relationship with other Yukkuri Chens are a common sight in clans, though they don't actually contribute anything special to other yukkuri or the clan as a whole. Overall, they are friendly and willing to help out whenever they can. Chens, when not around a Ran or a Youmu, have been seen with Nazrins and Orins. With Orins, the two usually get along fine but because of cat-like behaviors the two share, quarrels are very common. Nazrins are another one of Chens pairs, although a Chen (and Orin) may normally try to chase or hunt said Nazrin, given the "cat-mouse" behavior. Chens have also been observed stalking Mystias, though the Mystia usually flies away before the Chen can attack. Speech In contrast to taking it easy, Yukkuri Chen prefers to understand everything that comes its way, saying "I don't get it" when confronted with a problem otherwise exclaiming "I get it" when pleased. Chens are also known to exclaim "Ran-sama!" when a nearby Ran exclaims "Cheeeeeeeeeee~n!!!", and koYukkuri Chens slur this to "Wan-shyama!" Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Perfect Cherry Blossom